A Good Family Goes To War
by Lord Jake the Warrior
Summary: What if Lorna Bucket had a sister? What if neither of them were what they appeared? AU of series six, possibly series seven, after A Good Man Goes To War
1. Chapter 1

Amy stared in wonder and a little fear at the sight before her. All of this, the soldiers, the weapons, the base, just to capture the raggedy man that had shown her the stars? It made no sense. The Doctor wasn't anything important. At least...she didn't think he was.

The door to her cell slid open and a soldier walked in. A girl, with a petite form and an angelic face. But her eyes were the things that drew Amy to her. Eyes like the Doctor's, seemingly too old for her body.

" Sorry." the girl said "I shouldn't be here. I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something."

She pulled out a small bit of stitched cloth and handed it to Amy, rambling on as she did.

" Your child's name in the language of my people. It's a prayer leaf. And we believe if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you."

Amy looked at her. "Can I borrow your gun?"

The girl looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"'Cause I've got a feeling you're gonna keep talking." Amy snapped, glaring out of the window.

A moment of awkward silence later Amy mused "They're talking like he's famous. The Doctor isn't famous."

A dreamy, almost child-like smile crossed over the girls face, as if remembering a nice dream. "He meets a lot of people. Some of them remember. He's sort of like a... I don't know. A Dark Legend."

Amy scoffed "Dark? Have you met him?"

Another moment of silence.

"Yeah" the girl finally said, and Amy turned to her "But I was just a little girl then. My sister did too."

"Where is she?" Amy asked softly. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in this girl's story, but anything was better than focusing on Melody.

The girl gestured outside the window.

"She's here too. We figured to get to meet the Doctor again..."

"Join the organization trying to kill him?" Amy asked. The Doctor had come up with some mad schemes before, but this was different. This was...insane.

Seeing her expression, the girl laughed.

"My sister came up with it. She's very good at getting really bad plans to work."

"Bit like the Doctor, then." Amy commented.

Another awkward silence, which the girl broke "You've been with him a long time then?"

Amy shook her head "No. He came back for me."

"You must be very special." Was it just Amy, or was there envy, almost jealousy in her voice now.

"Hey, you can wait a long time for the Doctor but he's worth it, okay... The thing is, he's coming. No question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when he gets here. Not for my sake, for yours. And your sisters." Amy ordered

The girl made a mock salute, something like what the Doctor would do to UNIT whenever they crossed paths

"Thanks," she said "I'll pass on the word."

As she was about to go, Amy called out "What's your name?"

The girl turned.

"Lorna Bucket. My sister's Sue Bucket."

And with that, she left.

_**A/N: This story is going to take liberties with the story of the sixth series after "A Good Man Goes To War" I'm going to add two characters that you might recognise to the TARDIS team. I'm not going to give anything away here. Reviews are my food!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow. Usually I don't update this fast. This is strange. Anyway, I need more reviews! I feed off them?**_

The Doctor had taken the base easily. The soldiers were gone, Amy was reunited with the two men who meant the world to her, and she had Melody back. So why did she still feel uneasy?

"These soldiers were caught sneaking around!" informed Commander Strax, ushering in two girls.

Amy recognised one of them at once. It was the girl that had talked to her before she was rescued. What was her name... Lorna?

The other girl was as different to Lorna as chalk was to cheese. Whilst Lorna's eyes held the weight of ages, this girl looked innocent and intensely curious. Unlike Lorna's round, cheery-looking face, this girl's face was sharp, with well-defined cheekbones. Unlike Lorna's brown eyes, this girl had pure emerald green. Unlike Lorna's neatly tied up brown hair, this girl had long, sweeping blonde hair.

"Could you please point that gun at something else?" Lorna asked, barely glancing at the offending weapon.

"Good idea. Guns produce bullets, and I'm allergic to bullets, they make me bleed." the blonde girl quipped, looking positively ecstatic about their current situation.

"What are you doing here, fleshlings?" demanded Madame Vastra, hissing.

"This and that, hiding from other Homo Reptilia, listening in to plans concerning a trap devised to use the Headless Monks to kill all of you, knitting, that sort of thing." the blonde girl said, looking bored.

Lorna poked her in the ribs "Behave!" she hissed.

"Sorry, Lorny, just not one for military types." the other girl muttered.

Rory snorted "You may want to look at your uniform."

The girl rounded on Rory, eyes blazing with such an intense fire that it made everyone back away.

"As my sister told your wife," she hissed "We only joined so we could see the Doctor."

"You wanted to meet him, so you joined an army to fight him?" Jenny argued.

Lorna turned on her sister "Told you it was a stupid idea."

"Best I could come up with." she dismissed "Besides, didn't see you coming up with any better ideas."

Lorna shrugged. "Anyway, moving on, we overheard Madame Kovarian. She's planning to spring a trap on you all. Using the Headless Monks."

Rory frowned. "Why should we believe you?"

The second girl threw her hands up in the air "Fine. Don't. Makes no difference to us. We're alright. We can look after ourselves. Come along, Bucket."

Both girls turned and walked off. Then the blond one turned around.

"Just one more thing. Assume we're right. How long do you think you'll last? A Silurian, a girl from the 1800s, a Sontaran, a fat businessman-no offense- A Sort-of-not-really Roman and a girl with a baby. You don't stand a chance."

Strax snarled "Then we will die with honour!"

Lorna turned her gaze on him "I've seen a lot of wars," she said, her voice as cold as ice, her eyes as hard as flint "I've seen a lot of deaths. There's nothing honourable in death. War is hell. Accept that and you might live just a bit longer."

"Look." the other girl said desperately. "Don't believe us if you want, but it can't hurt to scan-"

"-We already have." interjected Vastra "No life signs."

"Oh, come on!" Lorna shouted, throwing her hands up "The _Headless _Monks! Since when has a _headless _person ever counted as a life form?"

"Look!" the other girl yelled, pointing to a glowing column, sealing off the TARDIS.

"Force Field." Lorna commented

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ went the doors.

"And those would be the doors. Locking." the other girl assessed.

"Apparently we're not leaving." Madame Vastra said

"Sue! Pass the gun!" Lorna yelled. Her sister- Sue, Amy realised- threw her gun at Lorna, who caught it easily, and ran to the panel

"The child! At all cost, protect the child!" Vastra ordered

"Sue! What about the doors?" Lorna yelled, loading the gun and standing protectively over Amy and Melody.

"It's triple-deadlock sealed!" Sue yelled back "Would take a genius to hack through."

"How long?"

Sue laughed "Give me three minutes"

Lorna cocked her gun "Will do!"

Then the monks appeared, and the battle began.


End file.
